1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oval-tracked exercise device in which the bottoms of treadles are fitted with a bottom shaft which extend to the bottom end of the front standing shaft of the treadle crank assembly and fixed thereon. In treading, the transmission gear assembly will be driven by the bottom shaft of the treadle crank assembly to rotate the wheel assembly, so that the front standing shaft is able to make a pivoting movement on the bearing of the front lateral shaft in order for the user to exercise the whole body. The supporting frame assembly is respectively welded with a connecting tube at a proper position on both sides of the front end thereof for inserting and fastening handles. A sleeve is welded respectively on both sides of the front end of the base assembly opposite to the position of the connecting tube for inserting and fastening the handle so that the handle is unable to swing with the front standing shaft and the user is able to exercise the buttocks without moving the upper body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of modem time and the promotion of quality of life, people attach more and more importance to sport and leisure in addition to their work. However, many people are very involved with indoor gym devices replacing outdoor sport activities. At present, there are a number of gym devices to meet the consumers' requirement. And this invention is also aiming thereat.